


You Wish!

by LozzaJ_52



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozzaJ_52/pseuds/LozzaJ_52
Summary: Jackie always knew there was something different about her, something special. What she didnt know was that 20 years later, she would be working in NYC, treating people with magic.Magic AU because why not. (Might have some jankie idk yet)
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You Wish!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I hope it's okay. Please leave kudos and any advice/tips on where you want this story to go. Have a nice day :)

Jackie always knew she was special, that she was different from the others. From the moment she was born there was just something strange about her.

The first sign of magic was when she was a tiny baby, 6 months old to be precise. Tiny baby Jackie, swaddled up in her blanket was crying desperately, whining and trying to get her mother's attention. Her sobs echoed through the walls of her house and yet she could still here her mom babbling away on the phone. She was so hungry, she needed her bottle. Now. It was time to be fed. So she wished, and wished, and thought about her bottle and the moment she visualized it, it was in her hands. That was the first sign of the gift.

The second sign was when she was 5. Jackie was in school now, and was teased endlessly for her short hair. She desperately wanted it to be longer. She wanted the suffering to stop, she wanted to be able to sit with the pretty girls in her class instead of by herself. So she tried to grow it out but it just. Didnt. Work. Weeks later her hair still looked exactly the same and the bullying had only gotten worse so she wished; She looked in the mirror and had seen the brown curls practically framing her face and spilling down her body and ending near her hips. Apparently, she had wished so hard that the next day, she had hair down to the bottom of her back.

Of course her parents had found out, what type of parent doesn't see their own kid's hair grow over 50cm in one night? The moment they saw the growth they had sent Jackie upstairs and began a violent discussion about the gift. Jackie couldn't make out much with her ear placed against the floor but she knew it was serious. Hushed voices eventually became screams of "No, you can't" and "Well, I will have to Maria!"

The next day, her parents took her out for dinner at her favourite place, ordered her favourite food and told her that they had decided to put her in after school lessons, for witchcraft, for her gift. They said that she should master this strange power, and that she should learn to use it for good.

The 2 hour long lessons were held in a house on the other side of town, in the basement of Sasha's house. Sasha was nice enough, but Jackie hated her lessons. To be completely honest, Jackie loathed ninety-nine percent of the stuff that she had to do in them. She disliked having to grind up her own ingredients and make her own powders but she loved actually helping people and so, at the young age of 7, Jackie decided what she was going to do when she was older. She was going to help people with her magic.

10 years later and Jackie had just got the acceptance letter for her dream college. Her heart soared as She couldn't believe that she was going to Barden College, to study witchcraft and psychology, at an advanced level.

Another 4 years passed and she had done it. After 4 years of coffee dates with her friends and study nights she had finally graduated. As the dean pressed the 2 slips of paper into her hands, Jackie smiled. She could almost see her dream job.

The next few years were torture for her, they involved couch surfing and double shifts at the local cafe until she had saved the money she needed to buy the small building in NYC Now 27, Jackie had a successful life. She had studied to the point that she had a degree in witchcraft and psychology (because of course she had a back up career) and had finally secured the lease for her very own shop.

It wasn't much, but 'You Wish!' was her home. The shop, situated on a street corner in New York was covered in black and brown paint. It really was her heart and soul, and it showed. Even the incense sticks (lavender and sage) that she burned continuously told anyone who entered, that it was Jackie's shop.

It was quite hard to find, but that didn't stop people from coming. Jackie's gift attracted them, she supposed. She had an excess of customers who were always pouring their problems out to Jackie. Most she could fix with vast array of potions and crystals because they were material. People often wanted more money, or a promotion at their work and that, she could fix. She sent them away with a vial of liquid or a crystal suspended on a chain and never saw them again.Take Trixie, the girl only wanted better makeup skills so she could impress an older girl at her college. That was an easy fix for Jackie. A few hours later and the girl was like a beauty guru.

However sometimes, she couldn't fix the problems her clients had. Sometimes it was emotional. A lost love, a passed family member. For these problems,Jackie would gently ask them to have a seat whilst she was brewing a tea of a coffee and she would help them through therapy. She never charged extra.

Jackie helped everyone she met. She broke them in order to fix them, made them cry, made them laugh and was forever nurturing. She even gave some of her clients a bed and a meal sometimes but she always did whatever she could. She could cure almost anything with the array of powders she had stocked on the shelves in the shop.

Then one slow monday, when Jackie was on her third herbal tea, watching the raindrops race each otherdown the window whilst the sound of the storm echoes off of the roof, someone new walked in. 

"Hi, are you Jackie?"

Jackie adjusted her glasses, that had been slipping down her nose, and looked up.


End file.
